For a transmission testing device, a test result about a torque converter which is an important component of a transmission has become important among automotive components. Such a transmission testing device is known in a patent document 1 and others. FIG. 10 shows configuration of a transmission testing device as disclosed in patent document 1, wherein 1 denotes an environmental chamber, 10 denotes a test product (a transmission and a torque converter) set in the environmental chamber, Dy1 denotes an input shaft dynamometer, and Dy2, Dy3 denote output shaft dynamometers, wherein each dynamometer is placed and fixed on a bed.
A rotating shaft of the input shaft dynamometer Dy1 is connected to an end of an intermediate shaft S1 through a torque meter TM1. The other end of the intermediate shaft S1 is rotatably supported on an intermediate shaft bearing SB1 and extends through a wall of the environmental chamber 1 and projects into the environmental chamber 1. Each output shaft dynamometer Dy2, Dy3 is connected to the torque meter TM2, TM3 and intermediate shaft bearing SB2, SB3, and intermediate shaft S2, 53, and connected to an output shaft of the test product 10.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4010087